supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zepar
Zepar is an angel that takes great vanity in mankind by bedding as many human women that he can get his hands on. He greatly admired Samael's seductive talents and Samael decided to take him under his wing and teach him some tricks of seducing human women. As a result many Nephilim offspring from him were spawned and all of them went on to fight for Lucifer's army or spread chaos and destruction. Zepar was captured and thrown in Heaven's prison with the other renegade angels. He remained there until the Fall freed him. As for his children, they were either slain by angels or killed in the Deluge or Flood. Season 9 Metatron had tracked Zepar down and brought him along with Dagiel to meet with Samael. They had drinks and talked over the issues they had with the Powers, the new Heavenly Saint and the possible return of Michael. Castiel was alone in the Winchesters' motel room when Zepar got the jump on him with an erotic scene he manipulated to the room's television. He and Dagiel subdued him but before they could do anything Metatron arrived and insisted that they not hurt him. He then asked that they give the two of them privacy and Zepar and Dagiel left the room but came back later to remind Metatron that they had to go. Then the three of them took off. Zepar was present when Metatron and Samael went to negotiate with Tyrus to bring his faction into their alliance on the chance that Michael might be freed. He sat with Dagiel, Barbatos and Marilyn and watched as Metatron failed to convince Tyrus to join. He watched with amusement as Samael stepped in and made progress with Tyrus quickly and even supported his claims of how joining them would be in Tyrus' best interest. Season 10 When the new Demon Dean and Crowley were partying it up at a bar, Zepar had watched them and then immediately went to Samael's hideout where he reported it to him to his slight displeasure. When Samael collected on his pact with Crowley to release Malphas, he left Zepar with Crowley to be his eyes and ears in the affairs of Hell. He offered some criticism as well as light jokes to Crowley's annoyance when he received word of a witch that killed his demons running a bordello to harvest souls. Zepar was with Crowley when he summoned his mother Rowena for an audience. Rowena was quickly able to determine that Zepar wasn't a demon but an angel. He playfully flirted with Rowena to Crowley's anger and annoyance. He then left to give them some privacy. Facts and Trivia Zepar in demonology was a fallen angel and a duke of Hell. He appeared as a soldier in red clothes and armor. His infernal duties were of love, lust and sodomy. He seduced many woman by taking the forms of their husbands. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters